The 74th Hunger Games
Tributes Day 1 Clove The gong sounds and I ran to garb knives, I repeadetly grab a pack of them. I see a little boy (I think he comes from District 9) following that stupid female from 12 with an axe. BOOM! The District 12 female fell, so the District 9 male decapitate her with his axe. I'm angry, because I wanted to kill the girl from 12, so I threw a knife into the District 9 male's back. BOOM! Amber I just grabbed a backpack from the ground and I'm trying to flee. Unforunately, there is always someone who ruin my plans. Marvel, the District 1 male ran to me with a knife and stabbed my hands and my legs, making me fall off. I see the District 9 male killing the District 12 female (BOOM!) And then the District 2 female killing him. (BOOM!) The District 5 male is going to me with a sword, but I don't manage to run, so he slashes my forehead and grabs my backpack. I'm not dead, but I'm bleeding, I'm so sad. Actually, I knew I would have died, I'm... I was just a 13 years old girl with odds of 30-1 and a training score of 3, I couldn't win!!! I see the District 8 male who strangles the District 5 male. BOOM! At least my killer is dead. Then, the male from 11 salshes the District 8 male's throat. BOOM! I see a blond girl killing a brown-haired girl, but I didn't understand who are. BOOM! I'm falling asleep......... BOOM! Cato I'm so excited, the Games are started! I reach the Cornucopia and I see the other tributes fighting and killing each other. I grab a colada sword and I join the fighting. FIrst, I see the girl from 10 who is trying to escape, so I warn Lux: "LUX! Behind you." The District 10 female threw a knife to Lux's head, but she poorly fails and Lux digs the knife in her chest. BOOM! Meanwhile the District 4 female is attacking me with a serrated sword. IS SHE CRAZY? SHE ATTACKED ME, THE STRONGEST TRIBUTE! SHE'LL PAY FOR THIS INSULT. I slash her stomach three times, then I throw her to the ground and I slash her throat. BOOM! I see Lux fighting with the District 6 female for a yellow backpack, then Lux repedetly stabs her with her knife, (BOOM!) while Clove throws a knife to the District 7 male who was trying to reach the forest (BOOM!) and Marvel throws a spear to the District 9 female's chest who was hidding behind crates. (BOOM!) Lux I know I'm not very strong and I know to be very lucky, because I killed two tributes. But now I want to kill the last tribute. I promise to myself that my next victim will be the last, becuase I don't want to risk to being killed, so I reach the Cornucopia. Here I found the District 6 male. I try to throw my knife to his back, but he realizes my presence and manages to disarm me. I'm paralyzed, so he grabs my knife, then he said "FOR TAMORA" and digs the knife in my chest. BOOM! Max I'm a very fast runner, so I decided to reach the Cornucopia. Like I imagined I was the first to reach the Cornucopia along with Thresh. He suggested to me to hid, but I already thought to this. In the Cornucopia, Jason manages to kill the District 1 female. BOOM! Then Anna reach the Cornucopia, but the District 1 male throws her to the ground. Fortunately, she manages to get up and run away. Four hours later, I escape from the Cornucopia, since the Careers are far. The Fallen That night the portraits that appeared on the sky were: Lux's, Marina's, Victor's, Tamora's, the District 7 male's, Sam's, Rye's, Demetria's, Lina's and Katniss's. Marvel realized that it was strange that the District 3 female's portrait wasn't shown, since he slashed her and then he saw the District 5 male killing her. Day 2 Anna In the bloodbath, I picked a blue backpack and a dagger. I open the backpack to discover what it contains. There are a brown sleeping bag, three throwing knives, five apples, two pieces of bread and a kit of camouflage... this could be useful... TBC Placing 24th: Katniss (beheaded by Rye) 23rd: Rye (stabbed by Clove) 22nd: Victor (strangled by Sam) 21st: Sam (throat slashed by Thresh) 20th: Lina (chest stabbed by Lux) 19th: Amber (bleeding to death, stabbed by Marvel and stabbed by Victor) is unknown if she really died, since her portrait wasn't seen on Day 1, despite her cannon was heard 18th: Marina (stomach slashed three times and throat slashed by Cato) 17th: Tamora (repeadetly stabbed by Lux) 16th: Unnamed District 7 male (stabbed by Clove) 15th: Demetria (speared in the chest by Marvel) 14th: Lux (chest stabbed by Jason) TBC Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan-Fiction Hunger Games Category:Tributes Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:Tributes from District 6 Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:Tributes from District 8 Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:Tributes from District 11 Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:Deceased Category:Victors Category:Near Victors